


The Good Omega

by trr_rr



Series: Omegaverse Hannigram [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Gags, Implied Cannibalism, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Will, Teeth, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds himself distracted as he performs his normal household chores. He struggles to find a good reason for his erratic behavior. Hannibal knows what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> This is a follow on from Telera's wonderful story which can be found here:
> 
> http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/post/88777061702/for-dangerslut
> 
> (This is basically my first real a/b/o fic. I love reading it but have never tried to write it before so please any comments you have Will be gratefully accepted. Sex in the next chapter <3)

On his way home, sat on the bus, Will felt in a daze. He checked his wallet and found he had fewer than fifty dollars left of the three hundred dollars Hannibal had given him to go shopping with this morning. He blinked and gulped down his anxiety.

Will had meant to buy himself a new house shirt, a new set of pans, a baking tray and any other extras for household chores. They were running low on laundry detergent and floor wax as it was already.

He pressed his lips together and took a shuddering breath when he looked down at what he had actually bought.

Black out curtains for the bedroom, three extra-large pillows, new soft blankets, indulgent bubble bath, a large cotton night shirt for himself and a bottle of Omega-One designer body fragrance.

He had never meant to buy these things. He had had a mental list of everything the house needed and instead it seemed as though he’d gone off on a flight of fancy.

He got off two stops early so he could quickly run to a local supermarket and purchase lower quality goods that would enable him to still perform his weekly work list.

\--

A few days after the incident, Will was putting dirty laundry into the washer when he had a sudden urge to curl up in the soft fabric. He held Hannibal’s shirt to his nose and sniffed, smiling contented before rubbing it against his neck and putting it into the machine to be washed.

\--

That afternoon Will was very disturbed. He was taking a bath while dinner cooked. He was trying lamb again, determined to get the rosemary just right this time.

As he sank into the heat of the big brass tub, full of bubbles, Will found his belly cramped painfully before a deep, longing ache set in.

He gasped; laying back to relax his muscles but it didn’t seem to help. He tried to think back to what he might have eaten that could cause him a stomach complaint but couldn’t place anything unusual.

What was worse though was that Will was aroused by the feelings inside himself. His cock was hard and if he was honest, he had been having sexual thoughts all day long.

He didn’t try to quell the feeling inside, but his fingers twitched as he thought about how Hannibal had taken him so roughly. He sighed and tipped his head back into the water, trying to drown the memory of how erotic Hannibal’s sounds of animalistic pleasure had been.

He rubbed shampoo into his damp hair and lathered it up soothingly, remembering the pain he had been in when they first had sex. Will had wanted it to be a wonderful occasion. Will wanted to have the perfect first knotting he’d been dreaming of since he found out his gender in his early teens.

Will rinsed the suds from his hair along with any childish notions of what real alpha and omega relationships could be and stood, wrapping himself in a towel before dressing for dinner.

\--

“I’ve been thinking.” Hannibal spoke, wiping his mouth with a napkin before laying down his fork.

“Yes?”

“I want to make it up to you. I know I have been rough with you, and I want you to know that I can give you what you need.”

Will smiled, delighted that Hannibal knew his behaviour had been harmful.

“What more could I need?” Will replied with a smile, playing up to his good omega role.

“I know how hard it has been on you, moving here with me. Leaving your dogs behind…”

Hannibal paused, watching the sadness that shadowed across Will’s features at the mention of his old friends.

“I want you to know that you can make any changes to the house that you see fit. If there is something that would make you more comfortable, I want you to buy it and not worry whether I will approve.”

Will smiled and reached out, covering Hannibal’s hand with his own.

“Oh, Hannibal, thank you. That’s wonderful.” He laughed a little when he remembered his shopping trip. “It’s quite coincidental that you would bring this up, only a few days ago I found myself buying a set of curtains for the bedroom. I of course didn’t hang them but knowing I might be able to do so would be wonderful.”

“What sort of curtains are they, Will?” Hannibal asked carefully.

“Oh, just a pair of deep red blackout curtains, nothing fancy.”

“Will, did you perhaps purchase anything else for the house?”

Will gulped.

“Well, haha, I did actually. I-I bought a few pillows, some blankets and a new night shirt.” Will blushed, he wasn’t sure if he would be punished for his indulgent spending.

“I see.”

“How did you know I bought more items for the house?”

“Oh, just a suspicion. I want you to hang those curtains and use what you have bought in the bedroom anyway you see fit.”

Will could only eat a few mouthfuls of the lamb but Hannibal assured him it was delicious.

\--

Will woke feeling dizzy and hot. He’d sweated in the night and his hole was leaking obscenely down into the sheets.

He rose quickly; Hannibal was still sleeping deeply as he moved to the en suite and showered.

He couldn’t help it, the spray was so soothing and the pressure deep in his belly was too much. Will let his hand slip down his body and started to stroke his cock desperately.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for him to be worked into a fever but there was something different about his body. He was leaking thick, clear slick down his thighs as he continued to pump his cock. His core throbbed and ached for attention so he stroked a finger over his entrance before pushing his finger inside.

He came immediately, spattering the tiles with a meagre few threads of release.

\--

Will coped well through breakfast.

He made Hannibal’s favourite: bacon and eggs with strong black coffee. Will loved using the ingredients Hannibal obtained from the butcher across town. It made him feel as though his mate wanted to help with the running of their home.

After kissing Hannibal goodbye and bidding him a good day at work, Will struggled to make it into the study without doubling over and holding his stomach.

He quickly pulled out _**The Good Omega Guide**_ and flipped through the book to a chapter titled: _Heat and the good Omega._

 

Will held his head in his hands as he read, realising what was happening to him and what Hannibal would have to cope with while he went through his first real fertile mating cycle. 

Apparently, his erratic behaviour as of late was all attributed to his oncoming oestrus. His thoughtless gathering of household accessories the author, Dr Chilton wrote was a response to nesting instincts that went back to the beginnings of mankind.

His aching, cramping insides were contributed to his body’s preparation to take his mates genetic material and support new life.

Deep down, Will’s suspicions had been correct. He was going into heat and there was nothing he could do to halt the process.

The book talked of hysterical omegan behaviour, certain devices that could be obtained to preserve chastity and alpha rights over an omegas first knotting.

Will knew he would be a shaking, begging mess by the time Hannibal arrived home, if the book was right he’d been overdue his heat for three days now.

As Will flipped through the book he found himself at ease with the idea. He had always wanted to feel like a real omega. He wanted to have his few close friends fawn over his swollen belly and gasp at how joyous he looks to be carrying Hannibal’s child.

Most of all, he wants to provide Hannibal with a strong, healthy child that will fill their home with happy laughter and hope.

\--

He had rushed to prepare, having Hannibal’s permission to decorate and change their bedroom anyway he deemed fit.

The curtains were hung; making Will feel safe and sheltered from the world that could be so busy and confusing.

The bed was covered in blankets and several large, soft cushions that made their bed a veritable nest.

As Will dressed for Hannibal’s return home, slipping into nothing but his new night shirt, he felt his insides burn without mercy at the thought of his wonderful mate returning.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just not been able to write the way I used to before I started my full time job. Thank you for all of your patience with all of my unfinished fics.

 

As Hannibal hung his coat and removed his shoes at the door he found a deep satisfaction in knowing his suspicions were correct.

Not that there had been any way for him to mistake what was happening to his mate. The smell of fresh fertility and life had given him cause to put distance between Will and himself in the past few days, lest his mind wander from patients who need his full attention.

He sighed now, his shoulders relaxing, it was the weekend, and they had days before he had to return to the office.

Will had not experienced true heats since their marriage and Hannibal had been patient and careful. Will was subject to much stress and anxiety before Hannibal courted him. He was strict, unlike other more modern alphas, Hannibal still upheld the rule that a home was best kept by an omega and this served to give Will’s new life a healthy sense of routine.

Though he had high standards, he could be a gentle and understanding partner when the situation warranted such behaviour.

Will’s lack of heats did not mean they had abstained from sex all together. Hannibal had taken Will several times in the course of their past year. Sometimes it was an act of dominance, as Will had a streak of disobedience in him. Hannibal found himself rutting into Will’s body just to put the omega back in the right mind.

On occasion, they indulged in sleepy morning mutual masturbation. It was a great way for Hannibal to introduce Will to his body. They’d wake in Hannibal’s big bed and wriggle around under the covers together, chuckling and moaning as they spoiled each other with sweet lips and sure fingers.

Hannibal found Will responded well to stimulation after a night terror. Sweat soaked and whimpering, when the morning was still dark they would move against each other, stimulation being Will’s guiding light back to the real world with his strong, dependable mate lying at his side.

This time, though. Hannibal inhaled deeply and left his case on the kitchen counter. This time, Will was experiencing his first, true, fertile heat since they had come to live together in Hannibal’s home.

He had held on for this. Spent time just letting Will be, letting him exist in this new space they shared together. Hannibal had not once spoken of children or of mating cycles. Any mention of pressure in this vein was never uttered in Will’s presence.

Everything had to be right.

Hannibal had controlled Will’s new life in all aspects. He had a specific diet, regular exercise and good sleep. Even the temperature of the house had been catered towards Will’s own health and comfort. Hannibal had aligned the stars to see Will’s mind and body surmount toward this point.

He smiled to himself as he took the stairs; his body tense and hungry for the beautiful mess he knew was waiting in the master bedroom.

\--

Will was on his front on the bed, his legs spread wide. His shirt was soaked through with sweat.

Hannibal took a deep breath and shuddered as he felt his cock respond. He bristled a little, seeing his beautiful, vulnerable mate lay out so brazenly, so lazily, not like a mated omega at all.

“Hannibal?” Will groaned, not even lifting his head from the bed.

“Yes, Will?”

“Please, come here. I want you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal mates Will. It doesn't go by the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.  
> I'm sorry I made you all wait so long. Thank you for being fantastic. <3

Slowly, so as not to startle, Hannibal began to remove his own clothing. He unfastened buttons and loosened his tie.

The room was dark. The blackouts did a good job but they were obviously low quality, they couldn’t keep out every ray of evening sun.

Will’s small, needy whimpers brought out beads of sweat in the dip of Hannibal’s lower back.

“ _I’m sorry_.” Will peeled his face from the pillow and turned to face his husband. “I think- I think I’m in heat.”

Hannibal crouched down by the bed and stroked the back of his knuckles against Will’s fevered skin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Sssh, dear heart.” Hannibal felt a fierce urge to protect, to cherish, _to tear into damp flesh_.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Will’s stomach cramped and he grunted at the thought of what Hannibal would do to him now that he was home. He rolled his hips down against the sheets, sticky fluid sluiced from his aching insides.

“It’s all right, Will. I’m here.” Hannibal placed a lingering kiss in Will’s damp hair and opened his mouth slightly, tasting the salt sweet air that almost steamed from his skin. “You don’t have to wait much longer.”

Will whimpered when he pulled away. He was done with waiting, he _wanted_ so badly but like a good omega, he let out a groan and watched as Hannibal slowly became naked in the bedroom’s low light.

Will couldn’t help his happy little noise at the sight of Hannibal’s cock all hard and excited. Will could smell it, deep and dark. It was a mix of all the things that made Will’s blood pump, sodden savoury like earth and sugared like visceral decay. It was wonderful and all Will wanted him to do was put it inside him.

Hannibal was finding it hard to stay focused and sober in his thoughts. His vision was becoming red. The room was a tinted rose and he tasted blood as he finished undressing and moved to open the bedside draw.

“Hnn?” Why wasn’t Hannibal inside him already? “Hannibal, please.”

Will watched as a leather harness of some sort was retrieved and Hannibal gracefully took the rubber bar into his mouth. The black straps were deftly wrapped around his face and he buckled it with ease before getting on the bed.

“Hannibal?!” Will’s eyes went wide. “I’m scared, wait!”

Hannibal did not wait. He did not heed Will’s twisting and wriggling as he moved onto his back and pushed at his husbands chest with both hands.

“No, Please!” Will whined as he was stripped of his night shirt, handled back onto his front and hauled into proper position. “Why are you wearing that?”

Will was in tears, distraught that his first real mating would not go according to everything he’d read. Hannibal lifted his hips in the air and Will sobbed loudly.

There was a growl of warning when Will refused to present correctly, distraught as he was.

With no way to soothe himself with an answer, Will took his fingers in his own mouth and sucked to keep himself quiet. Saliva dripped between his lips as his body finally responded to Hannibal’s scent and physical encouragement.

Slender hips rose up and tilted naturally. Hannibal was panting around the gag between his teeth; the hungry look in his eyes was frightening to Will, who looked back over his shoulder to watch.

Hannibal slowly ducked out of view and Will felt hot breath puff out over unctuous flesh. His mate’s snuffling and throaty groans put him at ease a little, knowing he was aroused and pleased with his body.

Fingers stroked over his sticky opening and Will gave a garbled hiccup in surprise as he felt them push in. It was good, even this first, aching penetration made the fire inside him turn from white to blue.

Hannibal moaned as copious globs of slick spilled over his fingers. He twisted his wrist and was gratified by Will’s jerking response.

 _“Moore,_ Hannibal please, take that thing off I-”

Whatever was about to come out of Will’s mouth was caught in his pillow. His nape was held tightly and he was forced forward, leaning on his shoulders now, his ass high in the air, he felt Hannibal’s cock line up against his fattened, swollen entrance.

“ _Hnnn!”_ Will hardly fought back but his weak scrambling earned him a shake from the incensed creature above.

“Nnn-hhnhnn.” Hannibal bent low, belly to back with Will as he bore down. Thick, slimy fluid enveloped his cock as he shoved heedlessly into Will’s broiling body. “Aaugh-gfffn.”

The squeals and mollifying moans that drifted to Hannibal’s ears were savage and beautiful. He didn’t wait, his body couldn’t, his hips worked, forcing in further.

“Hhhan-Han-hhh.” Will turned his face to get air. His eyes rolled as his sore cunt took the punishment.

It was painful. It was deep. It was **_perfect_** _._

_“MMmore!”_

Hannibal chuffed and panted in Will’s ear, bent over double as he was. He braced his large, dark hands at Will’s hips and worked each thrust to get inside Will as far as he could. Their bodies worked together in heat and rut to achieve this and in some part of his mind that was miles away, Will was shocked to discover how natural, how _normal_ it all felt.

“God- Oh god!” Will reddened and tensed back against his mate. “Give- Christ, Hannibal!”

Pleased, guttural cooing made Will suck his own tongue. One of Hannibal’s hands came to the back of Wills neck again as the other travelled downward and pulled heavily at Will’s little cock.

“Oooh!” Hannibal was hitting everything inside him that needed to be touched. Will could feel his insides moving to accommodate each brutal stab at the base of his spine.

Will came quickly, fluid dripped from the end of his dick and across Hannibal’s knuckles. Will’s pussy clutched at Hannibal’s cock, willing him to finish. His release was lifted to his own mouth and he lapped at it in unconscious submission.

“Nnn-gghhd.” Hannibal praised, nuzzling behind Will’s ear. The metal and hard leather irritated Will’s skin.

Hannibal’s thighs parted wide and Will’s were taken wide with them to a painful stretch. Hannibal repositioned himself, almost taking a runner’s stance over Will’s back as he worked towards his release.

“Hhh, iigh hhnn.” He grunted through the gag. “ _Iiill_.”

Will could hear the choked up emotion in Hannibal’s strange, muffled sobs.

It didn’t take long for the base of Hannibal’s cock to become thick and distended. He whined as it brushed against Will’s entrance.

“Please!” Will cried pathetically tired, ready for what was going to happen but not the way it was happening. “Take it off, please!”

Hannibal pressed forward, shoving the gag and his face into the crook of Will’s bare neck.

“You can’t to this! _Damn it_ Hannibal!” He tried to struggle but his mate was solid at his back. “Please, bite me! Please do it!”

Hannibal’s breath hitched, he shook and wailed loudly as Will fretted below.

“Wait! _Wait_ , don’t to this to me.” Will bared his throat, bawling loudly as he felt Hannibal draw back. “ _Don’t you love me?”_

Hannibal pushed hard, forcing his knot into Will’s obliging sex.

There was silence. Both shaking and over stimulated to the point of equal balance.

Will’s stomach gave a loud objection as he was glutted. The knot had them both still and trembling

Will’s loud, nervous swallow was the first sound between them.

Then, there was Hannibal’s calming sigh out through the gag.

Will sobbed. All he had heard for the duration of their mating was his own heart beat and Hannibal’s wild noises. Now he could hear his own sniffling and Hannibal’s soothing hum.

They rolled carefully, onto their right sides, awkward around their raw tie.

“Take it off.” Will wiped tears from his face.

He heard the buckle unfasten and the harness clank on the wooden floor as it was dropped away.

“I’m sorry, my love.”

“You don’t want to bond with me.” Will murmured. It wasn’t a question.

“More than anything.” Was the whispered reply.

“Why didn’t you do it? You were supposed to mark me. Claim me.”

“I have been in rut only once before. It was a grave mistake to do so without knowing how I would react.”

Will looked back over his shoulder. “I don’t understand.”

He sounded shamed; Will thought it impossible that his husband could ever be ashamed of anything. “I get…cloudy. My vision goes and I cannot control myself. My actions are uncontrollable.”

“You hurt someone.”

“Yes.”

Will nodded. Tears filled his eyes again as the next question came to his lips.

“Will you ever be able to bond with me?”

Hannibal stroked Will’s hair and kissed his neck tenderly.

“We could, right now.” He blinked, giving Will time to think. “I am calmer now. I am barely shaking. I could mark you now.”

A shiver of fear shot down Will’s spine. He clenched around the knot and Hannibal grunted, another round of release making them both gasp and hiss.

“What? I, I’ll feel it, feel all of it.”

“Yes. I know.”

“The book,” Will shook his head, “It’s not supposed to hurt when we mate. That’s the point, you need to, need to do it when we mate.”

“I’m so sorry, Will. This is the way it must be for us.” Hannibal kissed the junction between Will’s shoulder and neck. “Can you be my brave, beautiful husband? Can you do this for us? ”

Will shook again, crying freely as Hannibal moved them back onto Will's front.

“I’m scared.” He breathed.

“It’s alright.” Hannibal circled his hips in tiny motions. “Move against me, work over me, yes, like that. _Oh, Will.”_

“Do it. _Do it!”_ Will’s demand was all Hannibal needed.

There was a piercing yelp, followed by pained yowling. Hannibal’s top teeth were blessedly sharp and went in quick, his bottom set worked quick, a crunching gnaw at Will’s skin.

Blood was quick to rise. It spilled as Will’s tears soaked the pillow.

Hannibal’s cock throbbed inside his raw body and Will was shook like dying prey, encouraged to squeeze and take more seed into him.

Hannibal let go.

Blood pink saliva strung from Will’s wound to Hannibal’s lips. His neck was lapped at with a fat, wet tongue. It stung like a bitch.

“Nnnh.” Will complained. “Stop it, it hurts.”

Hannibal chuckled, kissing the mark once, admiring the pattern of his own teeth in his beloved mate's flesh.

“That’s it?” Will asked quietly. “We’re bonded, now?”

“I love you, Will. I always have loved you.” They rolled again, laying back on their right side. Hannibal curled his arms around Will’s body, protecting him, shielding him from the world. “Now, your body knows it too.”

“Do you think,” Will sniffled, “you think I’ll have pups?”

“I know we will.” Hannibal assured him, his palm stroking over Will’s sore belly. “You are so strong and beautiful. Your body is so ready to grow new life, my love.”

Will’s chest burned with adoration. That was all he wanted. He wanted to give Hannibal strong, healthy young.

“What if…” He sighed, finally relaxing back against Hannibal embrace. “What if they don’t come out like you?” He whispered. “What if they come out like me.”

“I would be a proud father, having such beautiful offspring.”

“No.” His voice rose. “I mean. What if they grow wrong? What if they’re like me? _Messed up_.”

His mate sighed and blew a stream of cool air over the burning mark in Will’s neck.

“I hope they are the best of both of us and if they are not, if they take on the darker, strongest elements of our spirit then we will know that they are born survivors, just like us.”

Will was quiet, mulling over what would be made of the darkest and best of them both. He felt Hannibal’s knot soften and then slip from him as he heard soft, steady snoring from behind.

His eyelids drooped; he heard two hearts beat in time. The room went black, and he was asleep.


End file.
